


desperate 1

by wuwomengzhong



Category: ABO - Fandom, 铠花
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwomengzhong/pseuds/wuwomengzhong
Summary: 2018.4.07发在微博的文补档。





	desperate 1

**Author's Note:**

> #ABO设定
> 
> alpha铠Xomega花木兰
> 
> 含有大量可能使人不适的内容
> 
> 过激描写注意 大量重口play
> 
> 私设如山
> 
> 以及社会对omega带有一定偏见和歧视
> 
> 含R18内容
> 
> 不支持道德战士和过激角色厨
> 
> 都OK的话 食用愉快

那是他的白月光。

铠轻声念出那个名字，用两指夹着剧院今晚演出的门票，苍白的灯光下精致的暗纹显露无遗；纤细典雅的淡灰色文字标明了时间，座位和剧目——他在心里回忆一遍剧情，有些期待花木兰的表演。

他本来不太喜欢看舞剧或者其他表演，“我的老哥是个除了看几十年前的书没有其他爱好的人，啊，不对，还有几百年前的作家的书。”妹妹对他作了如下评价后伸手抽掉了他当时正在看的书“看书的品味倒是不错。”铠姑且把这个评价当做一个赞扬，低头继续阅读那些年代久远的文字。

不过这张票是花木兰特地送来的，纤细柔软的手指把它装在信封里递到铠眼前；毫不回避地直视着他金丝眼镜后的钴蓝色瞳孔，语气平淡地说：“剧院方给我的票，家人没在这边就只能给你了。”

铠摘下那副平光眼镜，伸手接过信封抽掉丝带，扫了一眼时间：“我会来的。”或许是他想得太多，不过他确实从字里行间嗅到了一点霜雪般的孤独气息。

花木兰不同于他见过的任何一个omega，性格坚韧气质凛然甚至超过许多alpha；如果不是她特地到铠在黑市的店里登门拜访，铠说什么都不会相信她是个omega。中跟皮鞋轻巧地踏进店里，她敲了敲柜台低声询问：“我听说，您在出售抑制剂。对吗？”

“如果是你已经标记过的O，没必要再买抑制剂吧？小姐你也知道，这是违禁品。”铠抬头看了气场锐利的女人，语气平静无波。

花木兰闻言微微挑眉，“我自己要用。”见怪不怪地观察到对方没什么表情的脸上流露出一丝惊讶；知道她是omega的人不多，但每个人得知时都是这幅表情。

她走之前垂着睫毛看了许久玻璃瓶里的白色药片，长而浓密的睫毛像中世纪油画里的主角一样湿润地缠在一起，眼睑上染了薄薄的一层色彩；阳光透过玻璃门从背后给她镀上模糊的边框，这便是铠觉得木兰像不可亵渎的女武神瓦尔基里的起点。

铠对自己店铺的布置相当随意，极简的深色调装饰和金属制的摆设随意堆放组合，置物架上塞满了外文书籍。比起卖违禁品，一眼看上去更像风格独特的旧书店。

花木兰成了他的常客。

她第二次来就直接坐在了他对面的椅子上，动作从容不迫；食指在身后书架的书脊上挨个敲了一遍，抽出了铠最中意的那本，翻开来漫不经心地看。

“铠先生的对书的品味很不错。”从他手里接过药瓶时花木兰随口称赞了一句；药瓶的标签在手心转了一圈，钢笔写上去的一串数字相当醒目，“这是？”

“我的联系方式，如果抽不开身过来拿药可以打给我。木兰小姐可以理解为，‘外卖服务’”铠回答。

“还提供外卖服务吗？”花木兰被这词语引得轻笑，微微勾起的唇角给整张脸添上了几分妩媚。她在通讯录里记下了这个号码，翻转了屏幕展示给铠看，“既然这样，以后就要麻烦你了。”

铠偶尔会接到她的电话，冷清的女中音礼貌地告诉他地址，末了总是一句疏离的道谢。花木兰总是给人难以接近的高岭之花的感觉，铠敏锐地感觉到这一点——剧院后台的几个休息室都分给了包括花木兰在内的几个台柱子，其余几位在休息室里都有几个小姐妹聊天，她却每次都一个人。

剧院里没人知道木兰是omega，社会上对omega的微妙态度在这种暗地里勾心斗角的环境里被放大；一旦这件事暴露她必定会丢掉台柱子的位置，以她平时不主动与同事结交的不讨喜性子，估计连工作都会丢掉。

偏偏她又靠着的确出众无比的才华坐稳了这个全剧团上下都眼红着的位置，倒让靠着灰色关系的另外一位觉得分外扎眼。

花木兰是只猎鹰，又是一匹独狼，孤独又强大；不需要同伴的帮助也能在舞台上大放异彩。铠第一次给她送去抑制剂，推开休息室的门发觉她已经睡熟；纤纤小小的一团陷在沙发里，毯子下的脚腕只有一握粗。

她总是抿着唇表情很少的脸难得放松，似乎做了个美梦般微微扬着形状好看的眉；铠伸手想摸摸她柔软的发，又怕惊醒她而收回。想来木兰在剧院里是很累的，连妆都没及卸去就昏昏入睡，合上了比眼角亮片更加闪耀的眼瞳；可她又那么倔，宁愿一个人咬碎牙去撑也不露出软弱一面。

铠觉得自己是陷到了某种难以言表的感情里，胸腔里挤满了柔软的感情——可他是不该跟她有什么过多的牵扯的，这份柔软让他觉得危险而难以自拔。

他随便找了张椅子坐下，目光从桌上晶莹多彩的瓶瓶罐罐到一尘不染的落地镜，兜兜转转还是回到睡着的人身上。花木兰盖了一条白色的薄被，隐约描绘着一点身体的轮廓；他没由来地觉得这是一层壳，拒人于千里之外的壳。

她一直藏在高贵淡漠的壳中，没人知道内核究竟是何种模样；或许是个由内而外散发着alpha气息的强大个体，又或许是苍白柔弱的少女。

他打了个呵欠，也合上眼睛休息，权当打发等待木兰醒来的时间。

铠的睡眠很浅，她折毯子的声响足以把他惊醒。“久等了。”花木兰侧头看他，把叠好的毯子抱在胸前；这时铠才发现她已洗去了脸上的闪粉亮片，粉色的眼睛反而更加夺目动人了。

她应当醒了好一阵子，却也像他一样不愿扰人清梦。木兰在休息室里走来走去，花了一分钟端来了两杯加了冰块的柠檬汁；冰块碰撞的轻响点缀着沉默的空气。

“没有，恰好补觉。”铠接过杯子喝下小半，酸甜冰凉的液体在口腔扩散，恰好驱散了初醒的朦胧。

花木兰摇晃着杯子欣赏冰块流转的光点，透过隐约的水雾看见铠伸手把药瓶放在茶几上推到她近旁，一闪而过的念头里含着几丝自嘲和悲哀，作风再坚韧最后也会被本能禁锢；可她不甘，不愿沉沦。

“麻烦铠先生了，特意过来一趟。”

他不喜欢‘先生’这个字眼，理智却提醒他这种距离是必要的——花木兰的声音冷清好听，似微风吹过管风琴，带来一些美丽而特别的联想，类似被教堂花窗拆成彩色的阳光、沙漠中傲然开放的瓣鳞花——铠想听这个声音更加亲昵地叫他。

这些联想中陡然而生的画面冗杂地堆在铠的心头，让他疑心昨晚的酒精还没完全分解，在这种时候扰乱他的思绪。

于是不假思索的话就违背了理智，脱口而出：“木兰小姐可以不那么客气，直接叫铠就好。”

花木兰一开始改口还有些拘谨，闲聊几句就熟稔起来。

铠一开始以为他可以扼制这份错误的感觉，至少要把它控制在界限之内；然而在那双盛着繁星明月和一切美好之物的双眼里，他如坠深渊不可自拔。

甚至他竟然迷恋着花木兰刻意与他保持的距离：她的美丽在于孤独的锋芒，白月光一样垂在铠的心头，勾起心底压抑着的占有欲。

铠笑了笑，套上大衣准备出发去剧院。计程车司机意外健谈，得知他要去剧院后，热情地建议他去旁边的花店买花送给喜欢的演员——“如果有的话，送花是个不错的选择啊小伙子。”

如果有？

铠不知道他在指什么，有喜欢的演员，有合适的花？亦或是，他和花木兰之间有希望存在？虽说抱着这样消极的想法，他还是叫停计程车去了街边的花店，挑了开得正好的玫瑰花和接骨木花扎成颇有分量的一束。

今天天气很坏，连绵地下着雨有些阴冷，铠若有所思地看着雨水流过车窗玻璃，夜晚的霓虹灯被扭曲成另一个世界。

剧院里开着相当足的空调，把室外的空气变得干燥温暖后充满室内；铠解开了风衣的口子，把票递给了检票的工作人员。

花木兰今晚太美了，甚至让人觉得不真实。她的每一个动作都在铠的眼里变得缓慢雍容，轻柔的姿态像被微风吹拂的柳枝，优雅的旋转带着苍翠色的裙摆飞扬。铠旁边坐着的似乎是个记者，脖子上挂着记者证和沉重的相机，拍摄时不住发出赞叹。

“太美了。花木兰还这么年轻，她以后会成为新的舞台传奇吧？”铠敲着椅子把手，目光仍旧追随着台上轻盈舞动着的森中妖精，把旁人的赞叹和快门声当做了背景音。

这要是个童话故事就好了，铠想，小女主角花木兰就能一直一直待在舞台上尽情表演。他驱散了这个不详但真实的念头，专心享受起眼前的表演。

结束后的掌声经久不息，所有人都想多看看那个出众的舞者而拼命鼓掌；花木兰不得不出来谢了三次幕才平息了动静，被扔上舞台的花堆成了小山，她只好小跳着避免踩到那些娇艳的花朵。

木兰扫视着观众席，与铠对上了视线；她觉得有些意外，勾了勾嘴角转头跑进了后台。一回到后台就被围上来的工作人员堵住：“木兰姐今天真棒！名至实归的台柱子！”

她一向不会把这些场面上的奉承话听进去，尽量露出一个笑容点头表示回应，小声说着抱歉挤出人群。“木兰姐还是不参加今晚的庆功宴吗？”

不近人情的台柱子形象早就刻在了每个人对她的印象里，小团体背着说她假清高摆架子的话也多多少少进了她的耳朵——“不用了，你们去好好庆祝吧。”

对木兰来说应酬是危险的，她只有一直保持着清醒才能继续隐瞒真相。

背后的喧闹声被她抛得远远的，热闹与冷清的巨大反差或多或少触动了某根负责负面情绪的神经，眼前灯光苍白的过道助纣为虐般带来了她不愿回忆的一切。

花木兰是在舞蹈学校的时候分化的，当时的燥热感和似有似无的空虚给她带来了强烈的恐惧——她是被社会看低的omega。之前在学校里听见性别分化后的高年级A提到O时候的评价纷乱地涌来，把她的思维彻底搅乱。

她缩在更衣室的柜子里抵御着燥热和空虚感，等着熬过发情期的一刻；原本还剩下大半的空气除味剂为了掩盖住信息素的味道已经用光了，花木兰索性拔开盖子把最后那一点液体倒在了自己身上。说不清是不是那时候错误的幸运让她隐瞒住了这个事实，碰巧撞见她那副样子的学姐也是隐瞒性别的O，出于同情帮她掩饰，后来还提供了抑制剂给木兰。

从那个时候开始她就服用着抑制剂控制发情期，为了保密还多次更换地址匿名购买，从家门口的置物柜里拿到快递时总会自嘲地笑——弄得像个间谍似的。

后来因为网络购买有些麻烦，她才找上了铠。花木兰打开了休息室的门，进屋反锁后才放下心，长舒一口气，坐在梳妆台前倒着卸妆油。

她捏着染上了彩妆颜色的卸妆棉，把它们变成奇奇怪怪的形状后丢进垃圾桶。镜子里褪去精致妆容的脸颊仍然是美的，相比被修饰地更为柔和的妆后，木兰更喜欢的是自己本来稍显凌厉的五官。

木兰每次都会推掉庆功宴，一个人待在休息室里发呆或者睡觉，表演带来的疲劳和满足能够代替药物让她入睡。抑制剂的副作用很多，尤其对于长期摄入的人来说；失眠多梦，记忆力减退是最常见的症状。

铠每次拿药给她都会状似无意地提醒她：“虽说副作用很小，不过你现在的药量已经很危险了，还请你——稍微控制一下。”他停顿几秒找了个合适的语句，眼中微微闪过一点担忧。做好商人的本分，别去多管闲事，铠又一次告诫自己。可就是面对着花木兰，他会下意识地担心她的状况。

这次她趴在桌子上披着毯子睡着，陷进了混杂着以往回忆的梦。

夜晚的风吹得单人宿舍的窗帘一起一落，明明暗暗的室内摆了一张单人床和简单的陈设；有些窄的单人床硬是挤了两个少女，木兰和学姐隔着一层被子闲聊。

“你的信息素很好闻，雪松味里面带着很淡很淡的花香.......”她把脑袋埋在了木兰的肩窝里，说话间的气息痒得木兰缩了缩脖子，“很坚韧但是又有柔软的一面，很像你啊木兰。”

更衣室的事之后，处境相同的两人关系就迅速变得密切，学姐还特地申请了调换宿舍到她的隔壁。木兰偶尔会跟学姐一起睡觉，两个单薄的少女挤在一张堆着玩偶的床上出奇地有安全感。

花木兰从小就没什么朋友，家人也把她当做可有可无的存在；这段友谊也因此显得弥足珍贵。

她把怀里的枕头抱得变了形，声音轻如羽毛一般，像是害怕惊扰了某个尖锐的事实：“能保持现状就好了——”

一语成谶。

梦里的色彩迅速变得混沌，原先的温暖色调撕裂成令人害怕的现实：蹲在舞蹈室地上大哭的学姐，周围聚成一团乱糟糟谈论着她的人群；花木兰知道这件事是在当天下午，收拾好东西正打算去食堂，擦肩而过的两个同学语气讥讽：“噢那个人啊，平时一副看不起omega的样子，没想到她自己也是。”“还瞒了那么久，也是厉害。”

“说不定学校里不止一个，你觉得谁比较像O啊？”两个人嬉笑着走远了。

花木兰像被这句话扎了一下，手里的东西掉在了地上。包里摔出来的镜子裂了一条缝，扭曲地映出一只充满了恐惧与惊慌的眼睛。

梦境从这里中断。

她呼吸急促地醒来，不自觉地揪紧了胸口的衣服。

似乎是暖气太足的原因，木兰微微感到有些热；她很享受把冰块倒入玻璃杯里的声响，心情莫名舒畅了一些，哼着不知名的曲子挤着柠檬汁。几滴淡白色的液体落入清凉的水中，花木兰闻到了一点点酸甜的气味。

喝了一半的柠檬汁被放回桌上，不减反增的燥热伴随着几分不安袭上心头，木兰按着自己的眉心坐下。

发情期？花木兰扫了一眼手机锁屏的日期，按计算出的日期还要晚几天，这东西要是提前了——她屏息听着门外走廊传来的人声，烦躁地闻到了几个不同的alpha的信息素。

虽说是天生的，但alpha无论是不是发情期都散发着信息素的特点总让她感到来自骨子里的傲慢。

木兰往后退了几步，按下了换气系统的开关；把手腕凑近鼻尖再三嗅过后确认了这个极度糟糕的现状——发情期提前到来了。她只能寄希望于休息室的换气系统效果够好，可以把这股发情期才会散发出来的信息素驱散干净。

茶几上的钟表指针在木兰看来滞重无比，每一秒都像被放满慢了数倍，她在休息室里走来走去，喝下了两杯冰水想要压住这种燥热。

距离表演结束已经三个小时。铠窝在店铺里的椅子上抽烟，薄荷味香烟的烟雾萦绕在灯光下仿佛有了实体，粘稠又飘忽地变换着形状。他在脑海里一遍一遍回放花木兰今晚的表演，对于她收到有自己署名的花束时的表情有了一些猜测。

本来应该亲手送给她的，铠想。能亲眼看到她欣喜又为难的表情最好不过，彼时铠对着那张暗纹精致的票，他的确在推测着花木兰的心思。

送出这张票代表着邀请，哪怕女王一样孤高的邀请者语气寡淡如水；因为关系特殊，他表现得与花木兰超出了正常的朋友关系、或是粉丝与喜爱的演员之间的关系，风言风语会给她带来很多麻烦。

花木兰打来的电话截断了他的思绪，与平时不同的声调引起了他的注意：“铠，现在可以过来一趟吗？”

铠没有多想就答应下来，确认地点之后不太放心：“你出什么事了？”

“.......总之不太妙。帮我带抑制剂过来，谢谢。”

胸口好像突然被不安攥紧，铠皱着眉接完电话，想了半天还是带上了药品齐全的收纳箱。

箱子被直接扔在了副驾驶座上，铝合金外壳模糊地映出窗外极速倒退而去的景物，暴雨击打着玻璃把外界变得更加光怪陆离。

雷声过后休息室的灯光闪了几下，花木兰抬头希望这唯一的光源不要熄灭。事与愿违，周遭迅速昏暗，灯管只剩下泛着橘红色的灯丝提供着一点于事无补的照明。

花木兰有点怕黑，发情期更为敏感的五感放大了心底的恐惧，她在单人沙发上蜷成了一团，把手机放在胸口等待着铠的到来。黑暗似乎有着沉重浓郁的质感，压着她的视觉进而去逼迫心理防线。

她在屋子里转了几圈才想起桌上可以提供一点照明的圆形夜灯，一片黑暗之中被撕破了一个口。

拨通电话之前她犹豫了很久。手指悬在屏幕前一寸的位置，按下呼叫键意味着把之后的命运全部押在铠身上。

刚打开通讯录时木兰猛然觉得孤独，翻遍了所有的名字也没有找到一个可以在这时候来帮助自己的人；目光兜兜转转最后落到了铠的名字上，手指轻颤按下拨号。

接通前的几秒在意识中无比漫长，花木兰试图说服自己放弃这近乎孤注一掷的求助：铠是个充满了危险气息的男性alpha，就算他表现得再怎么温文尔雅，难保他不能遏制住对发情期omega的欲望。

电话接通时不出意料是铠富有磁性的沉稳声音，发觉她的不对劲微微变得急躁，挂断电话后她离奇地觉得安心了一些，像溺水的人终于抓住了漂浮物。

哪怕漂浮的是朽木稻草，根本无法拯救她。

腿间的空虚感越发强烈，难以启齿的地方流出一股香甜的淫液，在底裤里面弄得一塌糊涂；难耐的感觉弄得她左右为难，指腹隔了薄薄一层料子小心地按压着穴口。渴望被进入的穴哪经得起这样的刺激，急不可耐地渗出更多耻人的液体，淫靡的气息混进了独特的信息素中，一齐被仍然运转着的换气系统抽离这个温暖安适的空间，抛进外界无边无际的冰冷骤雨之中。

真的陷到欲望里就麻烦了。理智用微弱的优势战胜了本能，木兰收回了意图继续自渎的手指，夹紧了双腿抵御欲望。

剧院里的工作人员已经走得差不多了，管理人员对花木兰不合群的独特作风已经习惯，早就留了备用钥匙给她，一到下班的点就锁好前门离开。

铠按她的意思从没上锁的后门进来，撑着伞也没能挡住所有的雨，身上弥漫着湿气，混着信息素的气味在空无一人的走廊里留下若有若无的踪迹。

铠的信息素让人觉得危险，不止一个人这么说过。同为alpha的妹妹也提到过这一点，其时正处于叛逆期的小姑娘已经分化了性别，天天都逮着身边的熟人嗅信息素的味道与自己的比较。妹妹露娜的信息素是草药味，原本沉静持重的气味到了她身上就变了风格，把她衬得像个捉摸不透的女巫。

“老哥闻起来好危险啊，真不知道为什么会有硫磺和铁锈味的组合。”妹妹从背后埋进了他的脖颈处深吸一口气，松开后拍了拍他的肩膀：“但是很酷，会有女人喜欢老哥这种味道吧？像沾着血腥气的枪一样。要驯服你的女人什么时候才会来啊？”

铠转身给了她一个爆栗，看着刚才还飞扬跋扈的少女吃痛地躲开，语气不紧不慢:“距离某个人那个单身一百年的诅咒还有七十几年，早着呢。小姑娘好好担心学习问题比较好，嗯？”

露娜现在也早就不是要担心学习成绩的小姑娘了，铠倒是在灯红酒绿的地方厮混了好几年也没什么变化——直到这个舞蹈演员占满了他的心头。

铠在心里数着门牌号和步数，厚厚的地毯吞没了所有的脚步声，只有暴雨的背景音和呼吸声相应和。他在回忆收纳箱里面的东西，在脑海中描摹着玻璃管里面颜色各异的瑰丽液体，复习着早就熟稔于心的药名和用途。

站在休息室的门前他终于意识到了隐藏在话里的真实情况——门缝间渗透出了丝丝点点的属于omega信息素，花木兰已经进入了发情期。

他试着敲了敲门，弄出声响后才后知后觉翻找出了口罩带上，隔着口罩说话稍微有点模糊。“木兰，你在里面吗？”

铠的声音总算是把木兰从模模糊糊的欲望中惊醒，她裹着薄薄的毯子走到门前，犹豫了一秒才转动钥匙打开了门。

扑面而来的是潮湿的雨水气息，走廊里同样昏暗的光线潦草地照亮了铠的轮廓。过道里的暖气早在管理人员下班时就已经关闭，略微寒冷的气息缓解了燥热，让她脸上的潮红显得更加突兀。

铠觉得眼前的木兰苍白单薄得像个精致的纸娃娃。头上没取下的纱花和羽毛，缺乏血色犹如霜雪的皮肤，裹在身上的薄毯都是白色的——就像等待着谁来给她涂上更为浓郁的色彩。

“你来了。”她低声说，后退一步侧身让铠进来。隔着门木兰就闻到了熟悉的信息素，呼吸间竟然产生了被枪顶着胸口的幻觉。

口罩阻隔了大部分的信息素，剩下的浓度还不至于让铠失控；他试着把注意力转移到其他地方去，把收纳箱摆在茶几上随手打开，突然想起什么似的开口道：“这次可能用不上抑制剂了。”

花木兰脸色立刻变得惊讶，“为什么？”她快站不稳了，腿间黏滑的液体把底裤和连裤袜浸得湿透贴在皮肤上，奇怪的郁热感让她想把衣服脱掉。

“抑制剂只在发情期前吃有用。”

铠按压着眉心把渐渐浮起的欲望驱散开来，混杂着些许甜蜜花香的雪松味刺激着他的神经末梢；他甚至不敢转头去看仍然站在门口处的花木兰，她脸上病态的潮红简直是引人犯罪的毒药。

花木兰短暂地沉默了几秒，试探着往他这边走过来，隔着茶几问他：“还有其他办法吗？”目光轻轻落到了收纳箱里色彩诡秘的药剂上。

他不知道怎么开口，两人其实都知道现下最有效的办法，她绕过了这个办法想要寻求药物无形中代表着拒绝。

他出神的几秒里花木兰走到了茶几对面，香甜的味道变得浓郁，勾起了他心里那些不堪的欲望。她看上去又那么无助，不知道危险般向他靠过来，像扑火的飞蛾；铠伸手握住了她交叠在一起的手腕，探出身体拉进了两人间的距离。

粉色的瞳孔是湿润的，盛着波光流转的泉水映出他心慌意乱的模样：“你还有机会后悔。”

她眨了一下眼睛，湿润的睫毛纠缠在一起撩拨他的心，不安的声音微颤：“除了永久标记——”无意间搭在他没戴手套的左手背上的手像初春的磐石，微凉而坚定。这是豪赌，花木兰押上了自己的命运去赌铠的选择。

铠说不清自己为什么会有这种气急的无奈，她对留在剧院继续跳舞的执念到了这种程度，为了继续隐瞒性别甘愿就这样被标记？眼下柔软温暖的女人就在他的怀里急促地呼吸，因为他的信息素而产生了强烈的本能反应；铠拉下口罩吻上了木兰泛着潮红的脸，温热的唇渐次落下，从脸颊两侧到鼻尖，最后印上了她微张的薄唇。

急躁的舌头探进了她的口腔，与她的舌尖相触立刻交缠起来，来自另一人的温暖刺激着她的神经；微妙的水声咕滋作响，花木兰半睁着眼睛捕捉着对方钴蓝色眸子里的光点，推测着他的下一步举动。

铠伸手扶住她的背，把她整个人抱上了茶几贴近自己；戴着黑色手套的右手从脚腕一路爱抚到大腿，一刻的停顿后挑开裙摆探向腿根。隔着薄手套他都感觉到了木兰腿间异乎寻常的潮湿，指尖上顶轻碾着蜜处，几番试探后终于碰到了花核。铠的指腹按压着花核，敏感的身体轻颤着想要夹紧双腿，无奈被他牢牢揽在怀里无法挣扎；唇齿间的缠绵就分去了木兰大部分的注意力，无暇再去应付下面被刺激的快感，连轻声的呻吟都被铠用吻堵住无法发出。

木兰的吻技并不太好，甚至可以说是拙劣，铠察觉到这点后尽量放慢了速度，更多地引导着生涩的舌头与他交缠。尽管这样她还是难以呼吸，脸颊涨得更红，耳根也染上了一层艳色；铠意犹未尽地结束了这个吻，松开她后舔了舔一片晶亮的嘴唇，木兰仰着头大口呼吸着，夹杂着轻呜的喘息声在空气中散播着更为暧昧的气息。

铠翻转了手掌分开把着她的大腿，“腿张开，放松。”线条优美的瘦削双腿只能顺着他的动作分开，把腿间彻底交到了他手中。他空出的一手把她的裙摆拎起来示意她自己提着，木兰单手抓着自己的裙摆缓慢地往上拉，彻底湿透散发着淫靡气味的下身完全暴露在空气中——她咬着嘴唇忍受着剧烈的羞耻感，把脸埋到铠的肩颈处胡乱地舔着他的皮肤。这样的撩拨即使笨拙也足以摧毁铠的理智，小猫舔水般的湿热触感在肩颈处游离；他伸手粗暴地撕开木兰的丝袜，剥去已经湿透的碍事布片，顾不上脱下手套就插进了花穴。

他的手套料子算得上是细腻的，到了花穴里也成了难以抵御的粗糙，丰沛的淫液只消几下抽插的时间就湿透了手套。

“把手套脱掉，我难受。”花木兰原本正在解他衣服的手滑下来握住了他的手腕，在他的耳边不满地命令，声音倒还是浸透了情欲的娇媚。

铠抽出手指时带出了一片淋漓滴落的液体，挽留的媚肉绞着手指造成了不少阻力，他索性直接咬住手套拉扯下来。外套被木兰扯下来扔在一边，领带和毛衣也没幸免于难；铠把那只手套也扔在里面，专心摆弄起花木兰的衣服。

桌面摆件的光当然不会特别明亮，模模糊糊地映出两人的轮廓——好像这个世界除了他们，只是无穷无尽的黑暗。

她还没来得及换下的舞裙是深沉的翠色，被撩起后一汪深潭似的垂在腰间，成为了腿间泥泞一片的淫靡画面的边框。

手指拨开花唇触碰到了泛着艳色的花核，只是用指腹打着圈摩擦就让木兰乱了呼吸；铠试着用手指去扩张似乎准备万全的小穴，媚肉伴着淫液咕叽作响，努力地吞下了三根手指。木兰咿唔着想要活动一下跪麻的膝盖，不慎失去平衡，往前一扑连带着铠跌到了地上。

“没事吧？”铠整个背着地，下意识搂紧了怀里的木兰；趴在他身上的人神色紧张：“我很重吧？你该担心自己才对。”他稍微有点诧异，抱着花木兰的时候心里全是不真实感：她近似于一片流云一朵花，轻盈得不太真实，薄得几乎透明的雪白肌肤只包裹着纯粹的肌肉。

舞蹈演员对自己的身材要求都很严格，花木兰在剧院之中也算是最严苛那个，连肋下和手臂间薄薄的脂肪弧线都要关注。

“你太轻了，要多吃肉。”铠一时不知道说什么，这句带着一点幼稚的话让花木兰也一愣；不知道怎么回答索性把脸埋到了他的肩窝，从锁骨舔到了上下滚动着的喉结。

茶几遮蔽了大部分的光，在地板上相拥的两个人一时都有点不能适应这样的昏暗，不约而同地放缓了动作探索对方的身体。木兰往下探的手突然摸到了他胯间的硬物，憋屈了许久的男根已经涨得有些难受；花木兰的手指只是蜻蜓点水的一碰就让他下意识顶腰，弄得她立刻收回了手，有些尴尬地开口问：“一直这样......很难受吧？”

明知故问。铠引着她怯生生的手去解开裤子，对方却极力挣脱他的手，在他略有些困惑的目光里给出了理由。

“我现在还，唔......总之就是不行。”刚才勾引他的气势也不知道哪里去了，向来坚韧强大的花木兰也有害怕的时候。

姿势就变成了现在这样——所谓的九六式？铠听到她的话只是无奈地笑，决定迁就她；半是引导半是摆弄地让她把身体调转过来，双腿分开跨在他的颈间，把爱液淋漓的蜜处极近距离展现在男人眼前。比起主动展示蜜处任人摆弄的羞耻，她觉得眼前这根耸立着的硬挺更为棘手。骑虎难下啊，她试着伸出舌头去取悦这事物，舌尖刚碰到柱身就觉得灼热难忍，只能勉强舔舐；苦涩的味道传遍了口腔，花木兰皱着眉用上了双手生涩地套弄。

铠哼了一声，对于她的取悦非常受用，拨弄着她的花唇，嘴唇贴着小核舔舐轻咬；女体立刻弓着腰想要躲避，奈何铠的双手分把在腰和臀上令她动弹不得。原本揉捏着臀肉的手似乎过足了瘾，拍了下她的屁股后下滑到股间，咕滋一声插进了两根手指。

褶皱细腻的媚肉层层绞上来，手指在里面举步维艰，每一次进出都联合着泛滥的淫液噗呲作响。欺负够了可怜的花核，铠在两片被拨开的花瓣间流连一番，继续往下嘬吸着雪白的腿根和大腿皮肤；像盖章一样留下数个痕迹，让躁动的占有欲暂且满足。

对于花木兰来说，这就是更为陌生的感官刺激，温热的唇吮吸过后牙齿磕碰啃咬微微有点疼，提醒着她这是被做了记号——虽然真正意义上的记号还在这之后。被人用手指插着蜜穴，还要取悦对方的性器，花木兰这辈子就没有过这么窘迫的时候。

这是自找的，花木兰用简单粗暴的理由打消自己的杂念，半眯着眼睛张嘴勉强含下了小半截性器；效果立竿见影，铠的动作停止了一刻，似乎是被突如其来的快感浪潮拍打了个猝不及防。不过她就不那么好受了，微苦的液体在嘴里扩散，含着粗物妨碍呼吸，连舌头都被压着只能勉强活动；双手的套弄挑逗还没找到技巧，一贯作风直接了当的女人突然燃起了好胜心——她伸手直接拉开了裙子胸口的料子，放低身体用上饱满柔软的乳团夹住那难伺候的东西。木兰想要自己把握节奏，一直被动可不是她的风格。

乳团被她用双手托着夹住铠的性器，试探地摩擦着，被分泌液和木兰的舔舐弄得光泽淫靡的东西得了这样的刺激，顶着木兰的上颌吐出了更多的液体。

花木兰把头埋得更深了些，打算一次攻陷这男人的欲望，却把自己放到了腹背受敌的处境里去：铠下意识地挺腰便把性器顶到她难以应付的位置，因为反胃感而蠕动的喉咙反而带来了更多快感，铠连后背都微微发着麻。

“你心急了。”

把她弄得呼吸困难的人开口，此时她的两腿间都布满了铠的吻痕，柔软微疼的感觉一过，竟略发着烫。

顾不上去担心腿上的痕迹，铠再度向眼前艳色浓郁的蜜处进攻，原本插在里面一动不动的手指也继续着扩张探索；花木兰只能发出一点含糊的声音，被突如其来的汹涌快感打破了心理防线，舌头胡乱地舔着口中的巨物，不经意间滑过马眼弄得铠情不自禁地重喘。

两人默契地投身于取悦探索对方的欲望，淫靡的水声变作二重奏，和隐隐传来的雨声填满了所有听觉。较为昏暗的环境总是令人陷入想象中——光是想象着木兰那张骄傲凛然的脸现在贴着他的欲望用嘴取悦，连乳团都用上的样子他就兴奋得快要精关失守；靠着把注意力转移到眼前充满着甜蜜的信息素气味和淫靡液体的花户上去，堪堪忍住了缴械的本能。

花木兰也渐渐恍惚起来，快感接二连三地进攻，一点点摧毁了她的意识。陌生的预感从被铠完全掌握着的下身传来，没等她做出任何反应就激烈到来：小腹和腰猛地发麻，一阵痉挛从小腹扩散到蜜处，最为敏感的花核被巨量的快感弄得麻木，骤然绞紧的穴肉推着大量的热液外溢。

花木兰眼前泛着白光，脑中一切思绪都被驱散，一瞬间跌到了快感的海洋中沉沉浮浮。

泛滥的液体顺着大腿和铠的手指流下，还有不少直接滴落到他的脸侧，黏滑微妙地宣示着自己的存在。他的手指抽出，安抚地按揉着微微张合吐着汁液的小口。性器被口腔和乳团上下夹击的快感非同小可，铠绷着腰上顶，性器顶端在神情恍惚的木兰口中捣着；舌头无意识地抵在马眼摩擦，算是触及到了快感的闸门。恍惚间她似乎失去了对这根东西的耐心，转变方式费力地吞吐着乳团无法完全包裹的前端，忍耐着微苦的液体轻轻吮吸，舌尖在柱头打着转。

铠让她弄得腰眼一麻，粘稠浑浊的白液喷薄而出，把她呛得咳嗽连连。不少灼热的液体溅到脸颊和乳团上，花木兰从铠身上翻下来，带着点脾气地找东西擦拭。

他翻身起来，在半褪的裤子里找到了手帕，仔细地给花木兰擦拭沾在脸颊上的液体,“抱歉。”

木兰一言不发，垂着眼看他给自己清理，淡淡的薄荷味从手帕传来，冲淡了浊液浓郁的腥味；嘴里苦涩的味道久久没有散去，眼看擦拭得差不多了她便想要起身，去找水稀释这折磨人的味道。刚高潮过的身体却使不上力气，她勉强站起来后险些摔倒，铠见状起来扶她，从梳妆台上拿了水杯递到面前。

泡着柠檬的水冰块已经融化殆尽，清凉的液体涌入口腔让木兰觉得舒服多了，喝了几口后把剩下一半的柠檬水塞回铠手里。他也没在意，就着那个杯子喝掉了剩下的水。

天花板上的灯管闪了两下，终于恢复正常——明亮的光再次充盈着室内，花木兰借着屋角镜子把头饰取了下来，有些沉重的东西挂在被弄乱的头发上不适到了极点。就着纱花把头发扎成了丸子，颈后露出的皮肤就被男人的吻占据，与大腿的皮肤一样被打上了记号。

铠从后面把她揽进怀里，带着她一齐后倒陷进松软的沙发；花木兰猛然失去平衡，惊呼一声，后背撞上铠的胸膛带来实感，她安心下来。

“闭上眼睛。”低沉温柔的嗓音对她下着命令，花木兰忐忑不安地照做。

其他的感官因为视觉被剥夺而变得更加敏感，她能够清晰地听见铠比平时急促的呼吸声，温热湿润的气息喷在皮肤上微微有些痒；湿热的舌碰到了她的耳垂，把那团白软的肉和冰凉的耳坠含入口中嘬吸。

“铠？”她有些不明白对方的意图，双手下意识地攥紧了被拉扯到腰间而失去了蔽体作用的裙子。“我在。”他回答，因为兴奋声音稍稍上扬。舔得这团软肉完全变红发烫，他向下继续着自己的舔吻，咬着线条优美的脖颈肌肤打上更多记号，失控的力道在锁骨上咬出来一个隐隐渗血的牙印——铠惊觉弄伤了这具勾人心魄的身体，用嘴唇安抚地触了触那个牙印：“对不起。”

怀里的身体只是轻轻颤着，对他的行为不加以任何反抗——那层高贵疏离的壳早不知道破碎成什么样了，壳中脆弱美丽的女孩儿此刻完全属于铠。

乳团上还沾连着一点儿没擦干净的浊液，雪白的肌肤微微泛着淫靡的光泽，铠借着那点液体作为润滑，把玩又大又沉的两团软肉；花木兰因着胸口触电般微微酥麻的感觉绷紧了身体，铠的两指收拢碾上了淡粉色的花蕾——“啊呜......”娇媚的呻吟不由自主地溢出，这反应落入铠的眼里便助长了他的气焰；扭转着她的身子正对着自己，把头埋到她胸前的柔软中去，忽略掉微苦的腥膻液体仔细舔弄。

他的手也没闲着，划过平坦的腰腹游离到了腿间，扶着木兰的膝盖示意她分开双腿跨在自己腰间。

缴械一次的器物也没削减多少热度，紧贴着她的花唇摩擦。铠放弃了继续欺凌布满了吻痕的乳团，挺腰把性器逐渐插进了没有被满足的花穴；淋漓的爱液混杂着微妙的水声溢出，女体绷得有些僵硬，被罪魁祸首的吻安抚着。

粗物的扩张还在继续着，一点一点把窄小的蜜壶撑至饱涨，疼痛和陡然而生的快感直达大脑。花木兰的手快把裙子撕破了，甜蜜的折磨总算到一段落；灼热的性器几乎抵到了宫口，它的主人妥帖地暂停下来等待她习惯这样的扩张。

铠确认着她的眼神，在被她那生理眼泪浸没的双眼里寻找着自己想要看到的东西——对他浑浊沉重的占有欲的默认，以及浓得遮蔽了其他所有东西的快感色彩。

猝不及防的抽插按下了放荡的呻吟开关，花木兰坐在他身上被顶得摇摇晃晃，高高的仰着头发出几近尖叫的呻吟；他用力地箍着花木兰的腰迎合自己的抽插，在一次重过一次的顶撞中榨取着快感。

生理泪水留下的痕迹在木兰脸上织成了一张歪歪扭扭的网，未干的水痕微微发着光，点缀着潮红的脸颊。她觉得下面的穴都要被铠撑破了，每次粗暴的进出带来远胜疼痛的快感麻痹着她的理智；铠似乎在叫着她的名字，四散的意识努力让她做出回应：“嗯....铠？啊哈....怎么.....了？”

钴蓝色的海里也充斥着快感，铠的声音包含着动情的喘息，伸手替她擦着新溢出的眼泪：“木兰，叫我的名字。”

“铠——”

污浊的占有欲再次上浮，催促着他更加出格的逼问。

“告诉我，你是我的。”

被他牢牢把握在怀里的omega眼神涣散，快感让她不假思索地复述铠的话。“我是你的——”

他兴奋到了几近失控的地步，抱着汁液丰沛的敏感女体不顾一切地往更深处顶撞着，因为快感而失去了顾忌的舞蹈演员还在火上浇油，胡乱地叫着他的名字，说着刚才那句话。

“我是你的——”性器最后插进了那个小小的腔口，硬生生顶进了半个顶端，和痉挛着的媚肉一同到了高潮，灼热的精液灌满了那个带有孕育功能的腔室；花木兰珠圆玉润的脚趾蜷起，饱满的脚背绷出了美得令人心惊的弧度。

omega的腺体都藏在颈部皮肤底下非常隐蔽，铠凭着alpha的本能找到了它。他咬破了木兰脖颈处的皮肤，朝着那个腺体注入自己的信息素，嗅到了她的气味掺上了自己的味道。

铠抱着她从沙发上滚到地上，在地毯上做，把她按在茶几上后入，不知疲倦地折腾了不知道多久。

她也不知道意识是多久又拼合到一起的，从快感泥潭里挣脱出来的过程应该是相当漫长的。铠重新穿好了衣服，正在帮坐在他叠跪的双膝上的木兰清理身体——折腾到红肿的小穴溢出的白浊被纸巾轻柔地擦拭掉，替换的衣物被铠一件件套在了她的身上，像是在打扮着珍贵的古董人偶那样小心仔细。

套上了外套就算大功告成——铠把她扶起来对着镜子，花木兰自己调整了一下高领毛衣的领子，身后的男人帮着她拢了拢灰色的外套。

墙上的挂钟时针转到了数字2上，间接地提醒着她这场性事的缠绵。木兰往下拉了拉打皱的毛衣裙摆，遮住了腿上暧昧的红痕；铠耐心地等着她整理自己的仪容，心情类似于欣赏珍稀美丽的小鸟梳理着自己的羽毛。

铠刚牵着花木兰走了几步，她勉强跟着走了一段就不得不停下来。“疼吗？”

她的脾气也跟着意识回来了，不满地甩了铠一个眼神。废话，肯定疼啊，木兰捂着酸胀的腹部想。

木兰本意只是想他放慢脚步等着自己，铠似乎会错了意，直接把她横抱起来走出了剧院。

雨已经停了，积水的地面倒映出一片晶莹的霓虹灯，出奇的静。她本来在铠的怀里就昏昏入睡，现在坐在车里更是睁不开眼睛，不知道嘟囔了几句什么就蜷成一团睡了过去。

把睡熟了的花木兰抱到床上安置好，铠用指腹抚平她皱起的眉头，白得有点过分的眼睑皮肤微微透明，皮下的血管隐约跳动着；铠试着碰了碰她的脸颊，确认她已经睡熟后把她搂紧，鼻尖充盈着她的发香。

木兰看上去又美丽又脆弱，熟睡时的神情像个对一切都茫然无知的孩子，此刻这个世界对于omega无端的歧视和恶意都被隔绝在了她的梦境之外。铠替她掖了掖被子，用松软的织物把她裹在中间，睡梦中的人本能地哼了两声，自觉调整了个舒服的睡姿。

室内被切断了光源，厚重得仿佛有质感的黑暗填满了这里，剩个窄缝的窗帘间落下一点微光，半开的玉兰在瓶子里拥挤成洁白的一束。

她这晚少有地睡得很沉，醒来时发现天已大亮，铠只拉开了一半的窗帘就已经照亮了室内。木兰扶着额头翻身靠在枕头上，从床头的包里翻出手机打算检查一下没有响的闹钟，这才发觉手机已经没电关机很久了。严格自律的习惯被打破，花木兰稍微感到有些不适应。

铠好像出门了，至少不在这间卧室里。她身旁的被子已经被仔细铺好，枕头上被压出了好些褶皱痕迹还没被抚平，泄露了一点昨晚相拥而眠的讯息。

卧室还有淡淡的信息素味道，花木兰估计他出门也没多久，带着危险气息的信息素还没被窗台上的玉兰香盖住，算是个奇怪但意外融洽的搭配？她用手指在被子上随手划了几笔，痕迹构成了一个意味不明的图案。昨晚到现在她都没有洗澡，突然意识到这一点，木兰不悦地皱眉，掀开被子打算洗个澡。

赤裸的足落在地板上有点凉，她踮着脚跟走进了浴室。置物架上放了个崭新的包装盒，随手撕下的纸条上写了几排字贴在上面。

“我不太懂你喜欢的款式，见谅。”

她念出了纸条上的字，把包装盒里的衣服抖开。细腻的丝质捏在手里很舒服，衣物顺着重力展开在她的眼前。吊带睡衣的款式还算合她胃口，木兰在心里给铠的品味打了个及格分。

这件睡衣的心思她也明白，随手放在置物架上积成落雪似的一堆，又像蓬松的一团羽毛，委婉地传达着挽留。

热水冒着阵阵白气灌满浴盆，白皙美好的身体泡在里面不由得放松，木兰打了个哈欠掬捧热水浇洗着身体，沐浴露的泡沫覆盖了水面，随波浪起起伏伏。

两面都结满了水雾的毛玻璃后出现了轮廓模糊的人形色块，她根据轮廓猜测铠半蹲在玻璃后面，明知对方什么都看不到，还是下意识把脖子以下的身体都泡进了水里。“木兰，你在洗澡？水温合适吗？”

花木兰捻着湿透的发尾，洗发露的白色泡沫沿着头发缓慢下滑，极淡的海盐味清爽宜人。

“还不错。铠，麻烦你了。”她尽量让自己的语气无波无澜，隐藏起多余的情绪。

挽起洗好的头发时手指不经意间触到了脖子上的咬痕，花木兰一时有些惘然。胸口中缠绕着道不明的感情，她也不知道自己是不是在后悔。

但事已至此，她自己做出的选择也只能自己承担后果。轻声的叹息在浴室打着转儿，只能同着被放掉的热水沉进幽暗的排水口。

腺体被注入信息素后就形成了铠对她的长期标记。在标记被代谢掉之前，木兰每次发情期都只有铠才能解决。不过说来也奇怪——这次发情期不光提前了，连症状都强烈了不少，几乎达到让她难以忍受的程度，才让她万般无助之中拨出那个电话。

花木兰陷在这个随时可能身败名裂的沼泽里，沉重的，浓郁的，阴暗的一切缠着她，拉扯着她不断下沉。每个服用了安眠药才勉强入睡的梦里，她无论往哪个方向游皆是无边无际的深海景象，阳光映亮的海面抬头可见，然而无法触及。

睡裙沾染了湿气贴在身上有些难受，不过也盖不住洗澡后的愉快，木兰边整理着裙带边踏出浴室，听见铠的轻声惊叹才迟钝作出反应。睡裙隐约透出内里肌肤的颜色，半透明的壳一样套在她的身上，像蝴蝶般诱人。她陡然脸红，小跑着进了卧室随便取了一件铠的外套拢在身上。

早餐似乎是特意照顾她的口味做得清淡，白粥拌了肉松蛋黄，长柄勺子搅了好一会儿也还没下口。按男人体型做的外套还是太大，挂在她身上像黑色的茧壳，安安静静坐着出神的花木兰倒真像一只蝴蝶。

两人都不说话，杯盏相碰的清脆声音偶尔响起，直到这顿早餐结束。

“谢谢。”

木兰的食量不大，早餐一顿也吃不了什么东西；铠正打算收起杯碗，和一只有同样打算的手碰到了一起。对方触电般收回了手，欲言又止。

“嗯？”

他这才注意到花木兰的头发没彻底擦干，还在滴着水珠：“吹风机在卫生间的置物架上。披着湿头发这样容易感冒。”花木兰抬起眼睛看着铠，眼睛像被磨涩的宝石，闪着一点点晦暗的光。

她从浴室里出来就是这幅样子，没有色彩修饰的脸颊美丽而哀愁。铠甚至有些怀疑昨晚他是不是带错了人回来，这不是他所认识的花木兰。

吹风机吹干头发花了十来分钟，发丝起落间丝绸般滑过他的手背，铠的目光停在她雪白的耳廓处描摹着轮廓；木兰抬手几次想接过吹风机未果，只好接受着铠妥帖的照顾。

“我的衣服你放在哪里了？我换好就可以——”“啊，我拿去洗了。我回来的时候正好看见你放在洗衣篮里。”

花木兰心里的计划再次被打乱，稍微有点不高兴地皱了下眉毛，眼下的情况是她只能在铠家里，待到明天衣服晾干为止。

吃过午饭的下午时间漫长，两人便心照不宣地窝在沙发里看电视，娱乐节目穿插着广告成为两人各自发呆的背景音。花木兰陡然关掉了电视，翻出了提包里只剩下一支的香烟夹在手里。

她不太抽烟，但是心情很坏的时候就会想点了烟吐烟圈发泄；铠知道她会抽烟，这么久以来倒只见过她抽一次。

那晚木兰坐在公园的湖边给他打了电话，铠赶过去时她正好把烟点上，拿烟的姿势像专门训练过般好看。晴天的夜晚布满星星，落在湖里让人挪不开眼睛，舞蹈演员的耳坠子却比这景色更吸引他的目光；她的粉色眼睛疲惫而闪闪发光，语气是孩子似的兴奋，跟他提到了自己在舞蹈学校兼职当老师的事。铠只是惊异于她也有这样的一面，像万花筒一样永远有他没见过的模样，是一本语言晦涩又厚如词典的书。

铠又想到了一点更有趣的事：坠子正好是昨晚木兰戴的那个，冰凉的结晶体和发着烫的耳垂在他的嘴里碰撞出暧昧无比的气息。花木兰叼着点燃的烟看了他一眼，走到了阳台上继续抽，烟雾一被她喷出即刻消散在室外。他随手抽了一支烟出来陪她，对方眯了眯眼笑了一下，两个人在阳台上吞云吐雾的一分钟格外悠闲。

如果不能把她从地狱拉出来，铠情愿与她一同摔进去。

晚饭也只是潦草的一顿，按照铠自己的习惯做了几个菜，按照木兰的口味做成了清淡少油的版本。一直把事情埋在心里也让他觉得沉重，索性一口气全部坦白——

“木兰，我建议你停药一段时间。”他直视着有些困惑的眼睛，“你的抑制剂用量太大了，副作用被放大了很多倍，这么下去身体会被毁掉。”

花木兰相当平静地听他说完了这番话，说出来的话却让铠血气上涌，“怎样的被毁掉呢？如果不影响我的工作倒是无所谓——”

这个疯子！为了留在舞台上她可以付出任何代价吗？

“发情期会逐渐变得更加频繁，症状也会随之剧烈。好像有药物成瘾的极端病例精神失常.......这个我记不太清了。”商人报出让她心惊肉跳的症状时，语气像个能往布鲁诺脚上面不改色地浇滚油的刽子手。

尽管他的本意只是要阻止花木兰继续这种无异于自焚的行为：“至于发情期彻底不可控——希望你快点忘掉黑市拍卖场里面的稀罕货。”被多次重复标记导致腺体毁坏的omega，被人贩子收集起来成为高价商品；花木兰走错了路经过那里时，极力躲避着他们的目光，麻木的或是充满情欲的目光似烙铁一样灼热烫人。

“这段时间的演出比较重要，停药的事我暂时不能考虑。铠，在长期标记代谢之前，拜托你把这段关系理解为....肉体关系。其他的关系也请和之前一样。”花木兰语气凝滞，不安地看见铠的薄唇完全抿成一条线，自己似乎激怒他了？

肉体关系？这个女人先是霸占了他的心，后又跟他有了更近一层的关系；现在一脸正经地说什么肉体关系，要他把她当炮友？

没等花木兰明白他为什么生气，铠已经拽着她进了卧室，无视她的反抗和挣扎脱掉去了那件外套扔在地上。蝴蝶褪去了碍事的蛹壳，美丽的身体得以重见天日，甚至因为微微出汗润湿了睡裙，胸前淡粉的两点也变得隐约可见。

“铠，你要干什么？”花木兰有些惊慌，面对压倒性的体质优势，她的一切反抗都是徒劳的。

“不是说肉体关系吗？我们现在就继续进一步发展这段肉体关系。”他把这包含了花木兰不领情态度的四个字咬得死死的，少有表情的脸上有了一点愠色。铠不由分说地把她抱起来按在床上，箍在自己怀里任由她坐着无谓的抵抗，听她气急败坏地斥骂。

他一直以来都有这个坏毛病，生气起来就会不顾后果地做事。

花木兰的双臂被拧到身后用领带绑起来，胸前的阵地完全失守，铠线条精炼有力的腰卡在她的腿间，目光居高临下。她咬着牙瞪了一眼铠，闭着眼睛不想看接下来的一切。

舌苔粗糙的触感隔着诱惑的睡衣舔咬着乳头，一点一点把它吮到硬挺，转而冷落了欲望初起的这边去挑逗另外一侧；两点淡粉都被撩拨到动情，顶着湿成透明的布料随着呼吸上下起伏。铠突然吻了她，唇舌相触时哺给了她甜蜜的液体，花木兰疑心那是糖浆，皱着眉表达着自己不喜欢甜食。

他草草结束了这个吻，手里把玩着还剩一半液体的小玻璃瓶，把她的内裤拨到一边插进去了小半个玻璃瓶；女体立刻因为冰凉的刺激弹跳了一下，液体还是渐渐流进了穴内。

药物逐渐生效，花木兰觉得口干舌燥，身体的渴望比起昨天丝毫不逊色，被欲望侵袭着的大脑陡然意识到了这糖浆真正的作用。铠用手指把她的穴搅得叽咕作响，目光似笑非笑落在她的腿根，打量着还没消退的吻痕。

假性发情时omega也会散发出信息素，浓烈诱人的味道把铠弄得几乎失控，挺立的器物也在衣料里憋得难受。

脸色潮红的女人还在倔强地闭着眼睛，铠把着她的膝弯用力往前压，良好的韧带忠实地为他的想法服务——被压到极限的膝盖抵在了床上，腰也顺势弓起把泥泞不堪的腿间送到他的眼前。

木兰此时不得不睁开了眼睛，因为这个特殊姿势展示的景象而吃了一惊，蜜处和弯折的腰腹展示在她自己的眼前，可以想见之后所能亲眼看见的更为淫靡的画面。

药效充分发挥着催情的作用，不再需要任何前戏就让媚穴微微张合，更不用说多得溢出的淫液。铠的进入一如昨天那样缓慢，他还是尽可能照顾着没做过几次的蜜壶，顶开挤在一起的媚肉填满了她的身体。

自己的穴吞下了看似完全不能容纳的粗物的画面极具冲击力，花木兰楞楞地看着这一幕。铠的手掌拍了拍木兰挺翘紧致的臀部，轻声赞叹着舞蹈演员出众的柔韧性，小幅度的试探变为深进浅出的抽插，饱满柔软的乳球晃动不已，在他的把玩下变换着形状。

他给予的快感过于猛烈，木兰无可避免地陷了进去，精神恍惚间扔掉了自持高声呻吟着；放荡的媚肉收缩着榨取快感，细腻的褶皱缠上他的性器阻碍进出，勉强抽出时层层媚肉便翻了出来。

她把交合画面尽收眼底，刷新了对自己身体本质的认知。不，支离破碎的意识只是让木兰意识到这一点，说不定明天她就只记得今晚绮丽的片段了。

铠看着被他操弄得精神恍惚的女人，在心里咂舌，感叹花木兰这样子让人想把她活活弄死在床上，用快感作为凶器。

夜晚还长着呢，他抚上花木兰潮红的脸颊，掀起她被汗黏在脸上的头发亲吻着，在她浑身颤抖的高潮中把今晚第一次缴械交付了出去。假性发情期的生殖腔并不会打开，射进去再多也没法让omega受孕，只是让交合处的液体更加浑浊了些。

男人俯身在她的耳边叫着她的名字，在她含糊的答应声中兴奋到了极致，冰海一样深邃冰冷的钴蓝色好像也沸腾起来，装满了独属于花木兰一人的热切与爱意。

正如每片海域都潜藏着危险的海怪，铠深知自己的爱是晦暗不明的，糅合着神经质的嫉妒，争风吃醋和难以控制的暴怒。这样的爱只会把所爱之人一起卷入他的不堪命运中去，他本该推开花木兰，让她离自己的生活越远越好。

可铠做不到。

他带着几乎狂热的急躁想要花木兰明白他的心思，恨不能把自己的胸膛剖开来给她看那颗心。某部中国小说的片段闯进了他的脑海——在女主角梦中，所爱之人拿着刀剖开了自己的兄台，她惊异的目光落在了刻满自己名字的男主角的心脏上。

第二天花木兰起了个早，披着昨天被铠扔在地上的那件外套坐在他身边等他醒来，昨天折腾到后半夜才潦草入睡让她有了淡淡的黑眼圈。

这两天木兰睡得格外沉，在铠充斥着火药硝烟和血腥味的怀里反而觉得更加安心。雪松味的花被狂热的爱好者用枪械守护着，不惜流血也想要保护这样的美丽。

铠硬留着她吃了早餐，两人一前一后地出了门走到了车站。

昨夜下了不太大的雨，在地板的沟壑间汇成小股流入排水管口，还载着凋零的花瓣或是落叶。

她还利用等他醒来的时间简单地修饰了脸颊，重新变成了他所熟识的女王一般凌冽英气的花木兰。

不知道是不是心理暗示，铠总觉得她的轮廓依旧是苍白的，甚至身体也更加单薄可怜了——原谅他使用可怜这样完全不搭调的词语去形容这个强势的舞蹈演员。

纤细的脚腕上系着中跟鞋的丝带，飘飘摇摇地点缀着主人小心翼翼的动作，天鹅似的优雅展露无遗。她有意无意地避免踩到随积水飘来的落花，登上了公车；铠的目光不由自主地跟从那片花瓣，看着它最终卡在了排水口。

冬天应当已过去很久了。


End file.
